I can see you in my soul
by Moon Lovers Lover
Summary: Yo stood there, watching the rain begin fall, watching So's unnaturally smooth, perfect face tilt up towards the sky and lift a hand, water dripping from his fingers. He saw Soo smiling at his fourth brother, and he saw So slowly turn and meet her eyes with a smile of his own.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this while watching 'Walk Through the Fire' Korean historical TV show FMV. It had Scarlet Heart Ryeo in it, both YoSoo and SooSo couples (It also had Goblin, Hwarang and Moonlight. This is based on one of the moments during the video.

* * *

Yo stood there, watching the rain begin fall, watching So's unnaturally smooth, perfect face tilt up towards the sky and lift a hand, water dripping from his fingers. He saw Soo smiling at his fourth brother, and he saw So slowly turn and meet her eyes with a smile of his own.

It felt as if something had broken and it _hurt_.

He looked down, his face darkening.

It was his _chance_.

And So had taken it.

More than that, Soo had covered his scar somehow.

Soo had changed his fate so completely with only a few brushstrokes.

 _Both_ of their fates.

Could he blame her?

He wanted to.

He couldn't.

Did she realize what she had done? Did she care? Did she stop to think, or did she simply charge in with an idea, overwhelmed with the thought of, 'I can help someone!' and completely disregard any circumstance or consequence?

Had the heavens chosen his fourth brother?

Something made Soo look up at where he was, on the wall top.

Their eyes met, and he took a shaky step back, turning and almost running.

Mother was displeased. A son exists to make his mother shine, and he had forgotten that. She would not hesitate to throw him aside for continuing to fail her just as with So and his scarred face. That hurt more than the slap she delivered to him when she came in. But all he could do was become stronger, more ruthless – and Mother would keep him by her side and be proud of him. Was he pathetic? He didn't know. Maybe.

Yo stumbled from his rooms and down into the courtyard, the rain continuing to fall. He was soaked. His eyes were red. Everything was wrong. He was wrong. It was all wrong. So's smooth face, Soo's adoring smile, his own weakness, the way the heavens had opened up for his fourth brother.

In the courtyard, he stopped, seeing two figures under the eaves.

He saw So smiling in the rain with his unscarred face and he hated him even more than he ever had before.

He saw Soo standing there also, watching him.

Soo approached So.

So said something, Soo said something also-

He watched as So pulled her into a happy embrace.

At some point, she pulled away.

It was always So, wasn't it?

He remembered her running after him at Eun's birthday party after he had delivered that _unforgettable_ present.

He remembered her always smiling at _him_ , always looking at _him_.

So left.

Soo stood there – and then she saw Yo and her eyes widened.

What a sight he was, wet through and disheveled, eyes red and hands shaking.

"Your Highness?" she asked, and she ran towards him, concern in her eyes.

He stared at her blankly.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"Did the heavens choose him, or did you?" he finally asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean…"

"You covered his scar."

"I… I did."

"It was always So, wasn't it…" he said.

"What?"

"It was _only_ him," Yo managed to get out, the pain of pushing his voice out of his tight throat doubled by the sight of her wide, round eyes.

"Y-Your Highness, are you alrigh-"

No. Was she stupid?

"You only had room for him in your heart," he spat, turning away before she could see his face, and because it hurt to see hers.

Hae Soo was his weakness. She made him weak. Yo couldn't look at her without being indecisive, or thinking of her whenever it came to some decision. In the end, would he have to choose between her and the throne? The throne was what he had been born for. Would he have to cast her aside?

No.

Even still, because she made him weak, he could not do that to her.

Between love and ambition, what would win out?

Could he have both?

Or, as was the unspoken rule of the palace, of the throne – would he have to throw away the thing most important to him?

"Your High-"

Her small hand reached for his shoulder and he turned to catch it, looking down at her, studying every single line of her face; the raindrops that ran down her cheeks and forehead, those that dropped from the little strands of hair framing her face, those that fell from her eyelashes.

She let out a little gasp of surprise.

Yo wanted to blame her for everything.

He still couldn't.

He let go of her wrist, but she did not step back.

"Run to So now. Three seconds," he said.

She stared up at him.

"One."

Her lips parted and a drop of water rolled down the side of her face. She did not move.

"Two."

The rain was cold and his wet clothes clung to him, but he didn't shiver.

"Three."

Yo pulled her in, flush against him, his arm around her waist. Her hands flew up, forming fists against his chest. "Y-Your Highness-"

He cut her off, kissing her.

She did not struggle against him.

Hae Soo made him weak.

She made him strong, also.

"I don't want to live a life controlled by others," she had said once. Neither would he. Not for a mother who would throw him away if he displeased her, not for a king who only saw a weak son as his successor. Not for a greedy uncle who wanted only money and an extravagant life. Not even for this strange, beautiful, crazy girl he was kissing. Living for himself… Wasn't that alright?

Yo broke away, letting her go.

She stumbled back, hands flying to her mouth.

"I warned you," he said, and a small, tired smirk, a shadow of his usual expression rose to his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. I hope the New Year is treating you well so far. Please tell me your thought. **  
**


End file.
